Shitty Doctor (PAUSE)
by flemmardise
Summary: Ils se détestent. Ils se détestent mais, ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être ainsi. Il veut la briser, elle veut le tuer.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE : LA GAMINE**

* * *

Le bar était plein, grouillant de pirates et de femmes plus ou moins dénudées. Les femmes gloussaient, se tortillaient sur les genoux des pirates avec des sourires aguicheurs, en un mot : un bordel. Pourtant tout au fond de l'établissement il y avait une table constitué uniquement d'hommes. Trois hommes.

Le premier était entouré des deux autres, au centre. Il portait des lunettes d'une teinte violette tirant vers le noir, celle-ci cachait ses yeux. Une chemise noir fermé avec une cravate rouge qui contrasté parfaitement avec son pantalon blanc. En bas du pantalon se trouvait des formes rouges, des traits rouges qui partaient dans tout les sens. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme étaient en bataille. L'homme souriait comme un fou. Il semblait plutôt grand en dépit ses jambes posés nonchalamment sur la table.

Le second homme avait une ressemblance au premier homme. Grand et blond ; lui, avait un manteau aux plumes noires. Il avait une cigarette au bout des lèvres et le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses cheveux blonds masquaient son front et étaient aplatis par un bonnet mauve dont les extrémités de s'achèvent par deux cœurs. Une chemise parsemée de petits cœurs. Du rouge à lèvres prolongeant les extrémités de sa bouche jusqu'à ses joues, puis un tatouage en forme d'étoile sous l'œil droit.

Le troisième et dernier homme ne ressemblait guère au deux premiers mais il était aussi imposant ; des cheveux noirs court, une barbe dessinée en éclair, des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez. Un manteau blanc avec un design matelassé avec deux poches sombres de chaque côté de sa poitrine. Sur l'une de ses joues, une paille en plastique trônait. Mais il s'en formalisé pas.

« **\- Joker.** » Appela-t-il en désignant un coin du bar. Presque aussitôt l'homme du centre tourna la tête dans la direction indiquait, il fut imité par le deuxième homme. Ils regardèrent et ne tardèrent pas à voir une femme aux traits fatiguées traînant derrière elle, une petite fille. Les traits fins et purs de la petite formait une contraste puissant avec les traits usées de la femme. Celle-ci portait un corset mal serrée qui essayer de mettre en valeur sa poitrine ainsi qu'une mini-jupe. Plus elle s'approchait, plus sa poigne devait forte mais la petite, elle, ne semblait même pas en être affectée. La petite fille, elle, était pieds nus, un pantalon de garçon sur sa frêle taille maintenu avec une ceinture et un tee-shirt qui partait en lambeaux. Mais ce qui attirait plus l'attention était ses cheveux d'un or brillant et ses yeux bleus océanique d'une couleur profonde.

« **\- Doflamingo-sama, je...** » Commença la femme en lâchant la main de petite, mais elle fut interrompu par l'homme à la paille collée au visage d'un geste autoritaire. Ses paroles moururent sans bruit au fond de sa gorge. Donquixotte Doflamingo ne bougea pas, ne regarda même pas la femme, préférant se concentrer sur la petit fille. Celle-ci regardait déjà le flamant fixement.

« **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?** »

« **\- Donquixotte Artymis.** »

Un sourire éclaira soudainement le visage de la petite fille, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Le même sourire.


	2. BONSOIR

**CHAPITRE UN : BONSOIR**

* * *

 **— Capitaine votre prime a augmenté !** Hurla un homme avec une casquette sur laquelle été écrite "penguin", il avança à travers le réfectoire rempli tout en brandissant un papier. L'annonce de Penguin calma instantanément le bruit présent. Il alla jusqu'à une table à laquelle se prélassait Trafalgar Law, un verre à la main, les pieds posés sur la table et le chapeau cachant légèrement son regard sans le faire disparaître pour autant. Le capitaine attrapa la feuille, la porta à son regard et l'examina en silence. Tout le monde était en attente, guettant la moindre réaction de l'homme.

 **— 440.000.000 berrys.**

Un sourire froid du Chirurgien de la Mort fleurit sur ses lèvres. Des cris de joie remplacèrent immédiatement l'ambiance silencieuse pour laisser place à une ambiance animée. Des applaudissements aussi. Le sourire du pirate était froid et satisfait.

 **— Fêtons votre prime, capitaine !** Lança un homme parmi les cris.

L'idée improviste paru plaire à l'homme.

 **— Permission de trois jours.**

Aussitôt de nouveaux cris de joie fusèrent. Après-tout ils étaient dans le port d'une île estivale, cette île n'était pas surveillée par le Gouvernement ; beaucoup trop de pirate et de trafic. Quelques hommes saluèrent respectueusement Trafalgar avant de se retirer, probablement pour une paire de fesse ou un bon verre.

Law soupira, sans perdre son sourire, lui aussi ; il allait fêter sa prime dans les bras d'une femme. Qui ne rêve pas de temps en temps à une belle femme ? Le pirate adressa quelques mots aux pirates qui restaient sur le navire avant de le quitter. Son sourire accroché à son visage mate, son sabre posé sur son épaule garantissant une posture droite maintenue par sa main tatouée de lettres et d'un symbole. Il portait aussi son manteau nuit abordant un Jolly Roger. Son tricorne de fourrure tacheté. L'homme marcha un bon moment, croisant de temps à autre quelques-uns de ses hommes, il arriva devant un bâtiment sobre. Law n'afficha aucune expression, il fit de même en entrant dans le bâtiment. La première odeur qu'il constata en poussant la porte lui monta rapidement au nez. Une odeur de sexe.

 **— Vous avez de l'argent beau gosse ?** Demanda une femme avec une cigarette au bout des lèvres, elle a fixé Trafalgar en attendant sa réponse.

 **— Assez pour le gâcher.**

La femme sourit au mot du pirate, elle attrapa sa cigarette du bout des doigts. Sa poitrine était mise en avant par un corset noir, trop serrée, et un pantalon moulant. Elle désigna du menton une porte, rouge.

 **— Vous n'êtes pas moche, elles seront pas déçues d'écarter les jambes pour vous.**

Il hocha la tête. Law se dirigea vers la porte indiquée, il posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte sans regarder la femme de l'accueil. La pièce qui s'offrait à lui était un peu plus sobre mais, la luminosité avait largement diminué. Des rires cristallins, ricanements graves, baisers étouffés parvenaient aux oreilles du Chirurgien. Il regarda autour de lui, des hommes avec des femmes dans les bras ou bien sûr les genoux. Le pirate ne soupira pas malgré son envie, c'était comme ça dans chaque bordel de toute façon.

Il y avait bien quelques putains libres, en train de compter leur argent ou en train de parler avec une autre putain. Trafalgar Law les observa en prenant soin de détailler rapidement les femmes. Sois trop de poitrine, de cul ou bien simplement repoussante avec leur maquillage. Le brun jeta un regard aux autres, pas plus attirantes. Un soupire amer quitta ses lèvres, il alla au bar, le temps d'attendre qu'une nouvelle femme se présente. En s'approchant du bar il remarqua une autre femme, probablement grâce à ses cheveux blonds lumineux. Le capitaine s'approcha, il s'installa auprès de la femme mais celle-ci ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Du coin de l'œil, le pirate pouvait discerner la finesse de ses traits - elle n'était pas vieille. Il ne loupa pas les yeux bleus de la jeune femme qui été fixéesur fixéesur la barman, ni son sourire éclatant n'échappa pas au regard affuté du docteur.

La jeune femme ria sans prévenir, son regard toujours accroché à la barman avec laquelle elle semblait en pleine discussion. Il sentit ses tripes se tordent brutalement mais, il ne montra rien, se contentant de boire le verre que la barman lui avait apporté depuis un petit moment déjà en observant la jeune femme. Son estomac de dénoua lentement, il l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

 **— Vous regardez beaucoup de jeunes femmes comme ça ?** Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Trafalgar. Il planta son regard froid dans celui de la blonde.

 **— Seulement vous.** Répondit-il tranquillement, à sa réponse un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de la blonde dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches. Son sourire lui sembla horriblement familier mais il oublia rapidement.

 **— Lîn, enchanté.**

* * *

Le couloir dans lequel le pirate suivait la jeune femme était d'un rouge chaud et sensuelle. Un peu comme la démarche de la blonde. Elle continua d'avancer, dépassant les portes sur lesquelles le loquet montrait rouge. Law, marchant sur ses pas la détailla. Son fessier semblait assez bien galbé tout comme ses jambes. Ses muscles roulaient à chaque pas sous sa peau, qui aurait cru qu'une catin puisse être autant musclé. Sa chute de rein était sublime. Il ne regretta pas d'être allé au bar pour trouver une perle comme celle-ci.

Finalement, elle poussa une porte, invitant du regard l'homme a rentré dans la chambre. Ce qu'il fit.

 **— Je vais être franche. Plus tu cracheras ton argent et plus je serais disponible pour toi, fit-elle en refermant la porte avant de la fermer à l'aide d'un loquet. Le pirata haussa les épaules pour répondre positivement.**

Law alla vers le siège ; il retira son manteau, son tricorne, ses chaussures et son sweater abordant fièrement son symbole. Le brun divagua quelques secondes quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. De la proximité, il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraiche de la jeune femme. Menthe. Le jeune homme la sentit posée ses fines mains chaudes sur ses épaules, elles glissèrent le long des bras tatoués retraçant par reflex les différents motifs gravés à l'encre noire.

 **— Laisse-moi t'aider.**

Le souffle de la voix sensuelle glissa sur l'oreille ornée de bijoux de l'homme avant de couler lentement vers son cou. Law soupira très faiblement ; il savait qu'il allait être plus que satisfait. Le pirate la laissa faire en se délectant de la douceur de ses mains. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme écraser sa poitrine respectable sur le dos de l'homme en se collant un peu plus, une main de la jeune femme quitta ses bras. Celle-ci alla se poser la hanche du pirate, elle enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la peau mate offerte avant de quitter définitivement son corps tatoué.

Un son fin presque inaudible vint aux oreilles de Trafalgar, le son d'une lame que l'on sort de son fourreau, il connaissait parfaitement ce son ; il avait lui-même une lame. Du coin de l'œil il confirma sa pensée grâce à un reflet lumineux sur la dague.

L'homme ne bougea pas, il attendit qu'elle lance l'offensive. La première main toujours posée sur l'avant-bras du brun se fit plus forte, tordant ainsi le bras pour le bloquer entre les deux épaules. La seconde approcha la lame sous le cou de l'homme sans un bruit, la finesse de la lame entailla sans gravité la peau. Law afficha un rictus.

Le pirate attrapa de sa main libre le bras de la jeune femme, il la tira fortement en avant et fit passer le corps de la jeune femme par-dessus le sien - un peu comme une prise de judo. A sa surprise, Lîn fut plus rapide que lui, elle roula un peu plus loin pour se remettre sur ses pieds debout avec le poignard devant elle en position de défense. Le pirate la détailla enfin. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient au niveau des épaules, elle avait des yeux bleus océan profond ainsi que des traits fins, non elle n'était pas moche. La jeune femme abordait une nuisette de couleur noire légèrement transparente qui laissait entrevoir ses sous-vêtements de la même couleur ainsi que ses formes agréables. Law planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas avoir recours à son sabre, la pièce était trop petite. Il devait compter sur ses poings.

Lîn retenta une offensive. La blonde s'approcha, elle envoya son pied en direct des côtes de l'homme mais il repoussa son attaque avec un bras, dès que son pied fut repoussé elle porta sa force dans le poignard en direction du torse de l'homme. Law esquiva agilement le coup en se décalant sur la gauche. Il tira sur le bras offert pour la faire basculer, la jeune femme tomba une deuxième fois à terre mais cette fois-ci elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le pirate s'installa sur son bassin pour la maintenir un sol. Un feulement de chat quitta la gorge de la blonde tandis qu'un sourire malsain s'installer sur le visage froid du chirurgien.

La jeune femme ne se découragea pas pour autant, elle lâcha sa dague à terre pour attraper les épaules de l'homme. Elle les poussa en arrière en bougeant en même temps son bassin, le brun bascula et se retrouva avec la jeune femme sur son bassin. Il la vit ramasser sa dague pour l'approcher dangereusement de sa tête, le pirate attrapa les poignets de Lîn juste à temps, il la força à lâcher la dague grâce à une pression sur le poignet concerné. Dans un mouvement fluide, le brun la poussa de son corps, elle roula pour la troisième fois à terre et se stoppa sur le ventre. Law en profita pour s'installer sur sa chute de rein, il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme, il dégagea les cheveux blonds de l'oreille de la jeune femme tout en saisissant ses poignets pour les bloquer avec force. Trafalgar se pencha sur l'oreille de Lîn pour susurrer tout en laissant son souffle chaud courir avec lenteur sur la peau offerte.

 **— Bonsoir Artymis.**


	3. CONNARD

**CHAPITRE DEUX : CONNARD**

* * *

Le pirate regarda la jeune femme coincée par son poids et sa force, il était toujours assit sur son dos. Son visage resta impassible, froid, éloigné de toutes expressions. Le capitaine jeta un regard à la dague qu'il avait écarté : fine avec un fourreau noir sans aucunes inscriptions. Il vérifia en même temps son arme, son sabre était toujours à la même place au cas où. Law détacha son attention des armes pour la remettre sur la jeune femme qu'il venait d'immobiliser au sol.

 **— Artymis-ya.**

Aucune réponse, il regarda la blonde sous son corps. La mâchoire de la jeune femme était serrée : elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il avait de la patience, certes mais il pouvait vite la perdre dans ses moments là.

 **— Artymis-ya** , appela une seconde fois le capitaine en usant d'une voix plus dangereuse.

 **— Crève.**

Un sourire froid s'installa sur le visage de Trafalgar à l'entente de la voix cristalline à demi étouffée. La blonde ouvrit ses yeux pour les planter immédiatement dans ceux du pirate. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Law sur ses poignets mais sans sucés, elle resta coincée sous l'homme. De toute évidence, il était plus fort physiquement malgré sa mince carrure.

 **— Oh, Artymis pourquoi es-tu si vulgaire ?** Se moqua le pirate en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur l'oreille de la blonde tout en bloquant ses mouvements pour le repousser. Sa voix était emplie de sarcasme. Il souriait.

Un silence s'installa, la blonde plissa furieusement les yeux sur le visage de l'homme pour y décerner une quelque conque expression ; un sourire moqueur l'accueillit. Elle grogna comme un animal dangereux, mais le brun garda son sourire.

 **— Traître.**

Presque aussitôt le sourire de l'homme disparu, laissant place au regard meurtrier du brun. Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir sous son emprise, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Le pirate sanguinaire aurait très bien put s'emparer de son cœur, la frapper, lui entailler gravement la peau, lui faire mal. Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder froidement avec son sourire moqueur.

 **— Onze ans et ta première réaction est de m'insulter comme une fillette de huit ans ?**

 **— As-tu sérieusement pensé que j'allais me jeter dans tes bras, tout en en implorant ton pardon ?**

 **— Ça aurait été une meilleure réaction que de m'insulter.**

La blonde pinça les lèvres en une ligne droite, sans quitter le chirurgien du regard. Le chirurgien lâcha l'un des poignets de la jeune femme pour attraper l'arme d'Artymis un peu plus loin, il tendit le bras et l'attrapa. Il la posa entre les deux omoplates de la jeune femme en appuyant légèrement pour la dissuader silencieusement de faire le moindre mouvement. Voyant qu'elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance, il lâcha ses poignets en ordonnant encore d'une voix froide en s'écartant du corps.

 **—** **Retourne-toi. Sur le dos.**

À contre cœur, elle dût obéir. Elle roula sur le dos pour faire face au pirate. Law regarda son visage sculpté avec une finesse indéniable. Il plaça la dague sur sa gorge en prenant place sur son corps une nouvelle fois. Les traits de la jeune femme lui était bel et bien familier, mais ce qui attira son regard fut le liquide carmin qui sortait de son nez. Du sang. Le pirate supposa que son nez avait buté contre le sol lors de sa chute assez violente. Le liquide carmin se répandait sur ses lèvres fines pour trouver un chemin en direction de son menton. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, elle était calme. Terriblement calme.

 **— Je suppose que tu avais de quoi m'attacher, où as-tu planqué tes affaires ?**

 **— Sous le lit.**

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide sous le lit sans délaisser la blonde de surveillance, un sac était bien là. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa sans grande difficulté, il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir puisqu'il l'était déjà. D'un coup d'œil rapide il inspecta le contenu : une corde, deux autres dagues, des affaires et des menottes.

Il saisit les menottes, lâcha la dague et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme d'un mouvement maitrisé et uniforme. Le premier bracelet se ferma sur son poignet, Law ferma ensuite le second sur l'un des barreaux noirs du lit. Elle grogna de désapprobation en tirant légèrement dessus faisant tinter par la même occasion la petite chaînette quand Law se recula. La jeune femme n'avait pas prévu d'être attaché avec ses propres armes. Il lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le fauteuil sur lequel était posé ses affaires. Le brun n'accorda pas un regard à Artymis. Le pirate saisit son sweat jaune dans une main pour se préparer à l'enfiler.

 **— Law.** Il ignora l'appel de la jeune femme. **Law, s'il te plaît.**

Il enfila son sweat sous les plaintes de la jeune femme.

 **— Tu m'as manqué.**

 **— Menteuse.**

 **— S'il te plaît.**

La voix de la blonde était plaintive, il se retourna pour la regarder. La jeune femme avait essuyé son nez avec le dos de sa main, maintenant enduit de son propre sang. Sa joue aussi, une trace rouge était visible. Il garda un soupire à la vue. La jeune femme ressemblait plus à une sauvage avec le sang sur sa joue maintenant. Le pirate souffla doucement.

 **— Artymis-ya.**

L'homme remarqua immédiatement la grimace sur le visage de la concernée. La jeune femme lui lança un regard acérée auquel il se contenta de sourire visiblement amusé. Law s'avança vers elle avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, il la regarda avec un sourire hautain et vainqueur avant de déclarer.

 **— Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise la fille de Donquixotte Doflamingo en position de faiblesse. Il** marqua une pause courte et reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus dangereux. **_Donquixotte Atymis._**

Il la vit grincer des dents, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Law la vit tourner les yeux vers le sol, elle ne protestait pas ? Il l'avait pourtant connu plus vivace, il avait connu la jeune femme avec plus de répondant. Le chirurgien lui attrapa le menton entre ses dents, un peu plus durement que prévu voyant sa grimace, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard rencontra le regard océan houleux de la jeune femme et presque aussitôt elle lui répondit.

 **— Trafalgar Law qui s'en...**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase volontairement et approcha son visage proche de celui de l'homme. Il sentit sa main glisser le long du col de son sweater jaune, le tirer un peu plus vers elle, il fronça très légèrement les sourcils mais se laissa faire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec sans ses deux mains. Les yeux d'Artymis se fermèrent doucement alors qu'elle attirait le visage du pirate plus près du sien. Law fit de même, se laissant faire.

Presque aussitôt les lèvres charnues de la blonde s'écrasèrent avec douceur sur celles du chirurgien. Doucement dans un premier temps, puis le rythme accéléra brutalement. Plus. Le baiser se transforma en une lutte pour la domination, il n'y avait plus rien de doux. Le pirate lâcha le menton de la jeune femme pour la poser sur l'épaule de celle-ci, il la poussa contre le sol de façon à se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il grogna quand elle passa ses fines jambes autour de sa taille dans un mouvement lent. Les deux langues jouaient dans un ballet enflammé, se rapprochant sans cesse pour se rejeter dans la seconde suivante. Mais La jeune femme le repoussa en appuyant ses mains sur son torse. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux du capitaine.

 **— Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ?**


	4. SOURIS & CHAT

**CHAPITRE TROIS : SOURIS & CHAT**

* * *

La température du sous-marin était froide, horriblement froide à cause de l'inactivité des moteurs et du manque de présence humaine. Artymis frissonna longuement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se réchauffer au maximum. La capuche de son sweater bleu sans capuche et légèrement décolleté ne lui portait pas chaud, sans même parler de son short. Elle ne pouvait qu'envier l'homme derrière elle, qui la menaçait avec sa propre arme.

Trafalgar Law la vit frissonner. Il ne lâcha pas le poignard, ni la pression dans son dos tout en tenant sa propre arme sur son épaule. Le pirate la guida dans le submersible jusqu'à ses propres quartiers, le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son ennemi libre de ses mouvements et encore moins dans son propre navire. Le brun soupira de façon inaudible, il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme de dos. Le mouvement provocateur et aguicheur de ses hanches était le même que dans l'établissement : des détails qu'il n'avait pas vu lui sautèrent alors aux yeux comme par exemple les fines cicatrices sur ses jambes. Il savait parfaitement à quoi correspondait les marques, la finesse des traits était semblable à celle de fils. Des fils comme ceux de Doflamingo. Son regard s'assombrit lentement. Donquixotte Doflamingo.

 **— Dis Trafalgar, tu voyages en solitaire maintenant ?** Demanda la blonde en s'arrêtant pour se retourner vers le pirate qu'elle venait de tirer de ses pensées. **Ils sont où tes hommes ?**

 **— Ils sont en ville.** Répondit le chirurgien en glissant une main dans sa poche. **Tourne à droite.**

Artymis pivota légèrement pour regarder ce qu'indiquait le chirurgien, une porte. Elle s'avança et entra, la porte donnait sur une chambre. Un bureau qui semblait croulait sous de la paperasse, un lit avec des draps noirs et quelques affaires jonchant le sol. Un sourcil de la blonde s'arqua et elle se tourna vers Law.

 **— Ne crois pas que je compte de laisser repartir vers Dressrosa. Tu dors ici avec moi** , annonça Law en désignant de son doigt tatoué un matelas disposé au sol tout près du lit. **Par terre.**

Artymis regarda le matelas, hocha la tête avant de retourner son attention sur le pirate qui était en train de fouiller dans son placard. Elle cacha un sourire, il croyait pouvoir la retenir. Elle le vit ressortir un tee-shirt gris, il l'inspecta d'un air attentif avant de sourire d'un air mauvais.

 **— Mets ça** , ordonna-t-il en lui lançant le tee-shirt en une boule froissée.

Elle l'attrapa, le déplia devant ses yeux et le regarda à son tour. Le pirate s'adossa contre l'armoire en guettant sa réaction avec un sourire espiègle. Les doigts d'Artymis se crispèrent fortement sur le tissu, elle lui jeta un regard acérée.

 **— C'est une blague j'espère** , siffla furieusement la jeune femme blonde en lui lançant l'habit au visage sans sourire. . **Tu peux aller te faire foutre Trafalgar Law.**

 **— Un problème Artymis-ya ?** Ce n'est qu'un simple tee-shirt, portant mon Jolly Roger.

Le tee-shirt en question reposait au pied de l'homme, sur le tissu froissé reposait le symbole des Heart Pirates. Pour un pirate, porté le Jolly Roger d'un autre équipage était une trahison. Elle ne lui répondit pas, le fixant froidement. Lui, souriait, toujours accoudé à l'armoire. La réaction de la jeune femme avait été meilleure qu'il ne l'aurait crut.

Un petit un sourire se forma aussi sur le visage de la blonde, elle attrapa les bords de son sweat et fit glisser le tissu sur sa peau, l'enlevant ainsi. Ce fut au tour de Trafalgar de perdre son sourire, son regard se fit plus dur.

 **— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Questionna la voix froide du brun, son ton était tranchant.

Sur le flanc gauche trônait un tatouage tel un vieux roi, à l'encre noire, un Jolly Roger. Un sourire barré d'une diagonale, celui de la Donquixotte Family. Artymis posa sa main sur sa hanche, un sourire provocant collé au visage.

 **— Un problème, Law-kun ?** Répéta la blonde en utilisant les mêmes mots que Law avait utilisé précédemment aussi.

Le concerné décolla son épaule, le regard acérée, il retira aussi son sweater jaune et noir montrant ainsi ses tatouages à la jeune femme qui avait maintenant perdu son sourire provocant. L'homme n'eut aucune expression, avança en direction d'Artymis qui, elle ne recula même pas si son sourire avait quitté son visage.

 **— C'est mon Jolly Roger qui devrait être ici** , commença le brun en posant sa main sur la hanche tatoué de la jeune femme. Elle ne recula pas, le regarda dans les yeux en levant la tête : il était plus grand qu'elle. Artymis réprima un frisson lorsque la main froide de l'homme se posa sur sa peau.

 **— Il se trouve que ce n'est pas le tien.**

 **— Room.**

Une sphère bleue se propagea dans la salle, englobant les deux occupants. Artymis ne bougea toujours pas, elle ne regarda même pas la sphère. Law serra la main sur sa hanche tandis que son bras s'éloigna un peu plus de la jeune femme. Les yeux océaniques de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent brutalement, trop tard. Artymis tenta de reculer pour échapper, mais la main de Trafalgar la ramena vivement contre lui.

 **— Mes.**

La paume de la main tatoué du brun s'enfonça dans sa peau, à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'écroula dans un gémissement plaintif, la respiration confuse, sur le sol de la cabine aux pieds de l'homme. Law regarda le cube gélatineux contenant l'organe, il le garda en main et jeta un coup d'œil à Artymis.

Écroulée à ses pieds, presque nue, mal en point ; la fille de son pire rival à ses pieds.

Dieu, qu'il adore ça.

Law croisa le regard haineux de la blonde avant de se détourner tout en gardant le cœur dans sa main. L'homme verrouilla la porte avant de retirer la clef et de la glisser dans sa poche, puis il prit place sur son lit sans prêter attention à Artymis. La respiration de la jeune femme était toujours en lambeaux, Law ferma les yeux et se concentra sur celle-ci tandis que le cœur qu'il avait glissé sous son cousin battait à un rythme fort. Artymis, un peu plus loin, avait une grimace de douleur en tentant de reprendre son souffle correctement et ses esprits. Il lui avait pris son cœur.

* * *

 _ **— Rends moi mon cœur !**_ _S'écria une petite fille aux natte blondes en tirant sur les habits d'un autre enfant._

 _ **— C'est un jeu, tu as perdu !**_ _Répliqua l'autre enfant au chapeau nordique, il la repoussa et tomba sur le sol en même temps qu'elle._

 _La petite blonde ne tarda pas à revenir pour crier sur le garçon. Il grimaça quand elle attrapa le bout de papier en forme de cœur qu'il tenait dans sa main, elle le brandit en souriant au garçon._

 ** _— J'ai gagné, c'est moi qui ai ton cœur !_**

 _ **— Tricheuse !**_ _Protesta-t-il en se redressant pour rattraper le papier._

 _Il reçu un coup de pied dans son tibia ce qui le fit grogner mais il en fit abstraction et se jeta sur l'enfant qui tomba à terre. La blonde perdit le papier en attrapant les mains du garçon qui commençait à lui tirer cheveux. Les deux enfants se battaient._

* * *

Deux ou peut être trois heures qu'Artymis écoutait la respiration du pirate endormi. Elle était lente et profonde. D'un mouvement fluide, Artymis se redressa sur les coudes afin de regarder Law. Il dormait bien. Ses traits étaient détendus, une main posée sur son torse tatoué qui ce soulevait à rythme raisonnable.

La jeune femme se leva silencieusement sans lâcher des yeux l'homme, elle avait pris le temps de revêtir son sweat. Dans un mouvement souple, elle contourna le lit pour s'approcher de Trafalgar. Artymis inspecta la table de chevet jonché de livres sur divers sujets, mais elle ne trouva pas son organe. La blonde pinça les dents en une ligne droite et elle se risqua à se pencher sur le pirate allongé. Le regard de la blonde glissa sur le visage paisible du pirate, puis sur ses tatouages avant de glisser sur son torse _horriblement_ bien sculpté. Elle grimaça. Elle grimaça en se surprenant à regarder son ennemi.

Artymis regarda son oreiller, la main tatoué de Law était glissé dessous. Il tenait quelque chose. La blonde s'accroupit près du lit, respirant très faiblement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme. Sa main glissa sous le cousin, cherchant celle de Trafalgar et son cœur. Ses doigts trouvèrent ceux du pirate ainsi qu'un cube. Artymis tendit un peu plus le bras pour attraper le cube.

 **— Artymis-ya.**

La voix profonde et grave de l'homme l'avertit trop tard, la main du pirate se referma sur le poignet d'Artymis. Elle tira sur sa main mais, de toute évidence, Law était plus fort. Le pirate allongé se redressa sans lâcher le poignet de la blonde, il la tira de façon à la faire passer au-dessus de lui, dans le mouvement elle lâcha un cri de surprise. Law se pencha sur Artymis qui était en une position très inconfortable : le poignet ramené entre ses épaules et bloqué sur le ventre. La tatoué la regarda sans aucune expression, mais malgré tout, ses yeux restèrent froids.

 **— Qui t'a envoyé ?** Question Law en appuyant un peu plus sur le poignet, elle grimaça.

 **— Doffy, lui-même. D'après certaines sources, tu t'intéresses de près au commerce que tiens Doffy avec Kaido.**

Le sarcasme coulait à travers les mots de la jeune femme, elle avait été envoyé par le Jeune Maître pour régler son compte avant qu'il ne devienne trop gênant.

 **— Vergo a raison** , répondit Law. C'était lui qui avait donné ses informations, il était un mouchard infiltré dans la Marine. **Crois-tu que si l'on détruit, coupe ou enlève les points principaux de leur commerce ils resteront en bonne relation ?**

Artymis fronça les sourcils à sa question, il avait un plan en tête. Le regard impénétrable de Law la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne lui répondit pas, le laissant continuer.

 **— Si jamais les ponts de leur commerce tombent, alors rien ne les empêche de se foutre sur la gueule.**

 **— Tu comptes provoquer une guerre entre deux Yonkos ?** Demanda Artymis d'un ton peu confiant au capitaine. Un sourire amusé se forma sur son visage à la question de la jeune femme, il relâcha la pression sur le poignet de la blonde mais, pas assez pour lui permettre de le repousser.

 **— Imagines une guerre entre deux Yonkos dans le Nouveau Monde, pire que celle de Marineford. Le perdant perd sa place de Yonko, la laissant libre.**

 **— Tu veux la place de Doflamingo** , coupa-t-elle en comprenant les plans de Law.

Law, satisfait de sa réaction, la lâcha et se leva de son lit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour faire de même, Artymis tituba quelques pas avant de prendre appui sur le mur, les yeux écarquillés. Elle récupéra rapidement, se précipita vers la porte et la tira mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. La blonde jeta un regard à la serrure, aucune clef, il l'avait fermé hier soir. Elle se tourna vers Law, sans lâcher la poignet de la porte. Le pirate avait un sourire amusé au visage, comme s'il se délectait de chacune de ses réactions, il s'approcha d'elle.

 **— Doflamingo sera ravi d'entendre que je cherche à prendre sa place sans aucun doute, mais pour le moment, je suis ravi de ta compagnie Donquixotte Artymis** , susurra-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa hanche.

Il la glissa sous son sweater, caressant la peau chaude de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta sur son tatouage, fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il pinça durement la peau avec ses ongles tout en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux, une grimace douloureuse déformait ses traits.

 **— Tu es mon otage, Artymis-ya.**

Artymis se sentis comme une souris dans les griffes d'un chat avide pouvoir.

 _Elle était la souris. Law le chat._


	5. PORCELAINE

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : PORCELAINE**

* * *

Les veines bleues de la jeune femme fendaient leur chemin à travers la peau glacée de la blanche. Les paupières closes d'Artymis le restèrent, aussi longtemps que le jet d'eau bouillant était ouvert. Aucun geste de sa part indiquait un moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de vie. Sa poitrine se gonflait à intervalles irréguliers, comme si elle risquait de faire un malaise dans les secondes suivantes, comme si elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. L'air ambiant de la salle de bain l'oppressée. Sa peau était froide en dépit de l'eau bouillante. Ses yeux océaniques étaient toujours clos et, sa respiration à la limite de l'existence.

 **\- Artymis, sors.**

Lentement le bras de la jeune femme s'anima tel un robot pour atteindre la poignée, au même rythme, elle l'abaissa coupant ainsi le jet d'eau trop chaude. Un frisson parcourut son échine à un rythme lent presque agréable qu'Artymis souffla longuement pour évacuer l'air épais de ses poumons. La blonde ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu houleux, elle chercha doucement à tâtons la poignée de la cabine de douche n'y voyant rien à cause de la buée ambiante.

Trafalgar lui avait demandé de prendre une douche après avoir fait part de sa position d'Artymis dans son plan en tant qu'otage. Le nouveau Corsaire ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser filer la fille de Donquixotte Doflamingo entre ses mains. Onze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu : sa camarade de jeu de l'époque où Corazon était encore en vie, le pirate devait bien avouer qu'elle avait bien grandit tout comme lui mais, malheureusement pour lui, ils ont grandi différemment, ont empruntés deux voies différentes.

L'un avait choisi de vivre librement sur les mers tandis que l'autre avait choisi de vivre mais, sans aucune option. Trafalgar Law haïssait Donquixotte Doflamingo pour avoir tué celui qu'il admirait le plus. Il voulait sa mort tout autant qu'il haïssait Donquixotte Artymis pour ne pas l'avoir suivi quand il lui avait proposé. Mais pour le moment, il possédait Artymis avec lui, Artymis à sous sa volonté.

Celle-ci, toujours dans la salle de bain, attrapa la serviette fraîchement déposée par Law sur le bord de l'évier et elle s'enroula dedans avec précaution. Artymis jeta un regard sur le symbole gravé à l'encre noire sur sa hanche avant de le faire disparaître sous la serviette blanche. La blonde passa sa main dans ses cheveux lumineux pour les démêler du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais, elle abandonna bien vite sa tâche en remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que ses sous-vêtements sur l'étagère où elle avait posé ses affaires avant d'entrer dans la douche. Artymis fronça les sourcils, attrapa ses sous-vêtements noirs et quitta la salle de bain pour trouver Trafalgar Law, il était entré pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche : c'était à peine si elle l'avait perçu.

 **\- Trafalgar ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme en sortant de la salle de bain, une main posée sur sa serviette cachant sa nudité à l'homme et une autre main tenant ses affaires épargnées. **Où sont mes habits ?**

Le médecin leva la tête de son bureau pour regarder Artymis, sur son nez une paire de lunette trônait lui donnant un air plus concentré, plus mature, plus attirant. Attirant, oui. Le regard gris critique du chirurgien l'analysa avec précaution. Il s'attarda un instant sur les jambes de son otage où il voyait une nouvelle fois les fines cicatrices.

\- Tes habits sont ailleurs, répondit-il distraitement en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Il pointa une pile de vêtement pliés sur la table de chevet près d'elle d'un geste du menton. Je te les donne à conditions que tu me parles de tes cicatrices sur tes jambes.

Évidemment, il ne manqua pas de voir la grimace sur le visage d'Artymis en raison de sa demande, elle réprima un frisson et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se décider à attraper la pile d'habits propres. Artymis la posa sur le lit en même temps que ses sous-vêtements. Attrapant le premier vêtement de la pile, elle le déplia pour l'inspecter : à sa grande surprise celui-ci était vert et avait l'air à sa taille. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la pile, elle fut encore plus surprise d'y voir un pantalon qui semblait aussi à sa taille à vue d'oeil et, un sweater aussi vert.

 **\- Comment as-tu eu ces affaires ?**

 **\- Des affaires oubliées par des femmes, autant qu'elles servent non ?**

 **\- Tant que je n'aurai pas à porter ton Jolly Roger** , souffla-t-elle entre ses dents d'un ton bas tout en se tournant dos au pirate aussi au bureau, concentré sur un livre comme toujours.

Artymis laissa sa serviette glisser le long de son corps de porcelaine et atterrir à ses pieds, le bruit attira l'attention de Law, qui releva la tête. Il voyait la scène au ralentit désormais, sous son expression neutre. Il la regarda enfilée sa culotte noire, il regarda le morceau de tissus posé avec délicatesse sur les hanches blanches de la jeune femme. Artymis enfila le pantalon noir en prenant son temps, le pantalon était à sa taille : il lui dessinait de longues et fine jambes. Le Corsaire devina bien vite pourquoi elle faisait ça. La blonde attrapa son soutien-gorge identique à la culotte, elle attacha le tissu avec une dextérité impressionnante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule : un regard provocateur ajouté d'un sourire doux destiné au chirurgien qui se délectait d'une certaine façon du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Innocemment, elle enfila son tee-shirt et fit face au pirate qui l'avait littéralement dévoré des yeux. Le regard houleux se planta dans celui de Trafalgar.

 **\- Nous avons grandi et, chacun, notre bout de chemin. J'espère que le tien fut moins laborieux que le mien** , Artymis soupira longuement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine alors que Law, lui, écoutait attentivement d'une part les paroles de son otage et d'autre part, cherchait à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de voir dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas oublier la blancheur de la peau de la jeune femme. **Quant tu es partis, tout était vide, il n'y avait plus personne avec qui rire, pleurer. Plus personne avec qui se battre, même pas Buffalo ou Baby5, ils sont trop différents. J'aurais aimé retrouver retrouver tes traits chez les autres mais, ton caractère n'appartient à personne d'autre que toi. Je me suis sentie abandonnée, seule jusqu'à me rendre à l'évidence, que tu m'avais oublié, tu m'as abandonné enfoiré. Tu n'as eu besoin que d'un "non" pour me laisser, même pas un mot avant de partir.**

- **Je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi, trancha la voix froide du pirate.**

 **\- Les meilleurs choix ne se font pas à huit ans, ni les meilleures propositions. Tu veux savoir pourquoi mes jambes sont comme ça ? C'est moi qui ai payé ta punition, ta trahison. A chaque fois que j'ai prononcé ton prénom, à chaque fois où j'ai pensé à toi, à chaque fois que je faisait référence à toi. Mon cher papa a trouvé un moyen de me garder près de lui et, de faire en sorte que je te haïsse. Je te hais Trafalgar.**

 **\- Tu es donc avec lui ? Tu as oublié toutes nos promesses d'enfance ?**

 **\- Je les ai oubliés. Disons cela comme ça, je lui obéis en tant que fille, ou en tant que bras gauche sur le trône de cœur.**

Law ne répondit pas, il croisa les mains devant son visage et réfléchit aux mots haineux d'Artymis qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans sa bouche. Pas une seule fois sans qu'il pense à elle, comment pourrait-il oublier celle qui lui avait rendu la vie meilleure avec Corazon ? Mais voilà, voilà qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle veut sa mort. Un sentiment étrange pris forme dans les entrailles de Law tandis que les mots de la jeune femme lui revenaient en tête.

Elle le détestait. Il la détestait.

Il allait la briser.

Il allait la briser comme un vase porcelaine.

Puis, rendre les morceaux détruis au Joker.

Trafalgar Law allait la briser comme une vase fragile et la rendre sans état d'âme à Doflamingo.

\- Je suis sûr que le Grand Corsaire, Trafalgar Law, voit quelque chose à briser ? Une rage à démonter pièce par pièce, puis on jette les morceaux dans la mer comme si de rien n'était, comme rien n'avait jamais eu lieu, lança la voix devenue froide et tranchante d'Artymis. Elle ne souriait pas, une expression grave semblable à celle du flamant reposait sur son visage. Je te connais Law, je sais exactement ce que tu vas faire pour me briser mais, laisse-moi t'assurer que ça n'arrivera pas.

 **\- Tu sais peut-être comment je vais m'y prendre mais, je sais comment te faire craquer. Je connais tes points faibles que tu le veuilles ou non.**

 **\- Le premier qui craque au jeu de l'autre a perdu, nous sommes entendus ?**

 **\- Parfaitement, Artymis-ya, jouons.**

Une grimace de satisfaction se montra sur le visage de la jeune femme, il acceptait de jouer son jeu. Artymis allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et lui prouvait qu'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il pouvait le croire. Le visage de la blonde s'illumina d'un sourire malsain et celui de Trafalgar, d'un sourire provocateur. Ils venaient de s'engager sur une voie sans issue.

Les yeux bleus de la blonde étaient agités tel une puissante tempête dans ses yeux.

Les yeux gris du pirate, eux, pris dans une orage intense qui ne laissait aucun répis.

* * *

 **Bonsoiiir tout le monde, premièrement mes excuses pour le retard : je compte me remettre à écrire tout ça, désolée encore ! J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant même si là, ça prend une tournure à laquelle je n'avais même pensé et.. disons que la tournure me plaît ! Qu'en est-il pour vous, cette tournure vous semble-t-elle intéressante ? Deuxièmement, si vous avez des questions à me poser, des remarques sur les chapitres ou, tout simplement, des avis (tels qu'ils soient) dites-le ! Merci encore à vous.**


	6. STUPIDITE AVEUGLANTE

**CHAPITRE CINQ : STUPIDITE AVEUGLANTE**

* * *

L'assiette en face d'elle ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de manger.

 **\- Tu déconnes ?** Siffla-t-elle haineusement en repoussant l'assiette du dos de la main vers le brun, comme une enfant gâtée, en plus vulgaire, tout en le foudroyant du regard. Law, en face d'elle, une jambe posée sur l'autre avec son bras plié derrière sa tête posée contre le mur, avait planté son regard orageux sur la jeune femme capricieuse. **Hors de question que je mange ça.**

- **Tu es obligée. Rassure-toi, nous allons avoir le temps de jouer, mon cuisiner est parti avec les autres hommes pour quelques jours** , lança sarcastiquement l'homme en poussant l'assiette vers elle. Il vit la grimace s'afficher sur son visage lorsque l'assiette entra dans son champ de vision. Si tu refuses de manger, je m'en chargerais moi-même.

 **\- Comment ?** Ricana Artymis en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour écarter les mèches blondes fines qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Elle posa ses deux coudes sur la table en métal, croisa ses mains avant de poser son menton sur celles-ci, un sourire ornait son visage : elle voulait jouer. **Par la force ?**

Un sourire mystérieux s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme, qui, lentement, se redressa pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme, sans perdre son sourire si expressif. Un sourire qui se présageait rien de bon. Un frisson remonta l'échine d'Artymis, avec lenteur. Elle tourna la tête, puérilement, pour fuir le regard insistant de l'homme et le sourire mystérieux mais, aussi pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire ainsi.

Les doigts de Trafalgar attrapèrent la mâchoire d'Artymis avec une douceur méprisante et traître, il la força, toujours avec une douceur traître, à relever la tête vers lui. Une grimace déforma ses traits, et, presque aussitôt son regard houleux, agitée, plongea profondément dans celui de l'homme lorsqu'il se pencha sur son visage. Le même sourire amusé, imperceptible était figé sur ses traits.

 **-** **Artymis** , commença l'homme dans un soupir accompagné de son éternel sourire. **J'aime toujours autant ce regard troublé en permanence, il m'a tant manqué.** Il marqua une pause longue en contemplant le visage ouvert de la jeune femme, offerte à lui, offerte sous quelques mots doux. Bordel, qu'il aimait avoir prise sur elle. Law transperça à nouveau, de ses yeux froids, Artymis offerte sous des mots doux. **C'est long, onze ans, non ?**

Presque aussitôt, Artymis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, aussitôt, une cuillère remplie de nourriture s'enfonça dans sa bouche. Elle recula la tête mais, la poigne du pirate se fit soudainement plus forte, la maintenant en place. Le sourire n'avait pas quitté les lèvres fines de Trafalgar, il s'amusait de la jeune femme.

 **– Avale** , ordonna la voix tranche, n'acceptant aucune contestation du pirate. La Donquixote n'eut plus d'option pour échapper à ce qui venait d'être introduit de force.

Elle avala, à contre cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main tatoué quitta sa mâchoire, la libérant, elle s'empressa de retirer la cuillère de sa bouche. Artymis toussa vivement, cherchant à régurgiter ce qu'elle venait d'avaler.

– **Si crois vraiment que j'irais jusqu'à t'empoissonner ? Ce n'est pas la peine de te faire vomir, ou d'essayer, il n'y a rien de toxique dans ce que tu viens d'avaler.**

 **\- Espèce de sale co..**

 **\- Artymis, rien ne m'empêche de te faire manger le plat entier à ce que je sache.**

Une grimace désagréable, et irritée, s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme. Effectivement, elle ne tenait pas à manger le plat en entier avec cette méthode particulière, les yeux houleux d'Artymis allèrent sur l'homme assit, à nouveau, d'une façon nonchalante, toujours avec un sourire collé au visage. Ce même sourire. Un sourire qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher, de découper, de détruire. Ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant.

Elle voulait jouer avec lui comme avec une marionnette, elle le voulait à ses pieds, impuissant et soumis. Bien sûr, elle n'attendait rien de sexuel de lui – quoi que... Mais elle le voulait sous ses ordres. Sous ses directives comme un larbin idiot, un larbin dont elle ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle voulait jouer avec Trafalgar Law.

La blonde se redressa souplement du banc sur lequel, elle s'était assise, elle regarda le pirate avec une insistance toute nouvelle. Artymis se planta devant celui-ci avant de se pencher vers l'homme pour lui prendre la pomme qu'il avait entamé depuis peu afin de satisfaire son estomac et d'éviter cette ignoble purée qu'elle venait d'avaler. D'abord méfiant, puis amusé par ce changement d'habitude soudain, Law la laissa faire. La blonde croqua dans le fruit juteux et sucré sans le quitter du regard, elle répéta à plusieurs reprises, dégustant lentement le fruit devant l'homme assit. Elle dévorait le fruit comme elle le dévorait du regard.

Finissant le fruit, elle le déposa le reste sur la table derrière elle avant de lécher d'une façon innocemment mais, à la fois sensuelle le jus sucré sur ses doigts. Artymis ne quitta pas Law du regard, cherchant une autre expression que ce sourire mystérieux et amusé. Il appréciait le spectacle, une petite lueur significative brillait dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'avança un peu plus sur l'homme, avec lenteur, elle prit place sur les genoux de celui-ci, sans le lâcher du regard. Leurs regards étaient accrochés depuis un petit moment déjà chacun voulant trouver un moyen pour déstabiliser l'autre, un moyen de gagner un point sur l'autre. Artymis se pencha sur proche du visage de l'homme comme il l'avait fait, si proche qu'il pût sentir son odeur désormais sucrée grâce au fruit. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, trop proches mais, il ne bougea pas. Trafalgar voulait ces lèvres sucrées à lui tout seul.

 **\- Dis** **Trafalgar** , commença-t-elle d'une voix lente et douce. **Pourquoi t'es pas revenu ?**

 **\- Rien ne me donnais envie de rester après la mort de Cora-san.**

 **– Même pas moi ?** Questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de l'homme.

Elle joua avec la barbiche naissante d'un air songeur. Artymis observa la réaction du pirate, la réaction de celui qui avait été pendant longtemps son partenaire de jeu. Cette question, elle se l'était souvent posé. Cette question. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas revenir, pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais contacté ou même écrit ? Parce qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, oui, sûrement. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans la Donquixotte Family. Le sourire de l'homme prit forme d'une manière significative : un sourire provocateur et mélangé à d'autres fortes émotions.

 **\- C'est autre chose.**

 **– De toute façon, avec toi, c'est toujours autre chose** , commenta Artymis d'un ton accusateur et las.

Les doigts sucrés d'Artymis allèrent courir doucement sur le cou offert de l'homme malgré son sweat ouaté. Assise sur les genoux de Law, elle sentit l'une des mains tatoués de l'homme se poser sur ses hanches couvertes puis descendre lentement vers le short de la jeune femme. Les mains jouèrent avec les jarretières d'Artymis quelques instant, avec une légèreté beaucoup trop innocente pour l'être.

Et elle alors ? Les yeux de Trafalgar reflétaient tout, sauf, ses émotions internes. Il jouait avec ses émotions comme l'on joue avec une balle, il jouait avec facilement. Artymis n'y vit rien d'autre que son sourire indescriptible. Il se foutait largement d'elle, encore. Il se foutait d'elle parce qu'elle était comme les autres, sans importance. Une douleur infime mais aigue pinça le cœur de la blonde assise sur l'homme.

 **–** **Artymis,** **tu es véritablement idiote coincée** , siffla le brun entre ses dents, à lui-même avant de continuer. **Tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour m'en vouloir, tu peux m'accuser de n'importe quoi mais, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir proposé pour partir.**

 **– Tu m'as posé la question au mauvais moment c'est tout, j'aurais dû me douter que j'était comme eux, un individu dans la masse !**

 **– Arrête de jouer la victime** , tonna le pirate alors que la conversation commençait à prendre une autre tournure. **Si tu tenais tant à partir, alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait toi-même ?**

Artymis posa ses deux mains sur le torse de l'homme afin de se retirer de celui-ci, elle ne souriait plus, avait perdu son petit air malicieux. La blonde se recula de quelques pas, laissant le pirate, planté, sur sa chaise, et le toisa, toujours avec cette petite grimace si particulière à la blonde.

 **– Tu es comme lui, tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois** , Artymis soupira d'une traite avant de secouer la tête pour elle-même. **Je te déteste autant que lui.**

 **– Arrête d'être idiote, tu es partagée entre deux camps. Tu me détestes mais tu m'aimes, comme je te déteste et je t'aime.**

 **– Nous sommes deux idiots malheureux, amoureux**. La jeune femme blonde croisa les bras et soupira une nouvelle fois, elle avait froid et ferma les yeux. **Deux cons.**

 **– Tais-toi** , tonna Law en se levant. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, Law remarqua qu'elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance mais ne le fit pas remarquer. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais arrêtes et tais-toi. Je t'ai retrouvé et je ne compte pas te laisser partir..**

Les bras chauds, tatoués et musclés la serrèrent contre un torse dur tandis qu'Artymis tremblait en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant son propre réconfort. La blonde se crispa en sentant la chaleur, voulant y résister elle chercha à quitter l'étau agréable mais l'étau se resserra la plaquant un peu plus contre l'homme.

 **– Trafalgar, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais très bien que je dois te tuer.**

 **– Et toi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le faire, même avec toute la volonté du monde**.

La Donquixotte soupira, et posa sa tête contre le torse du Chirurgien de la Mort. Il était idiot et elle idiote, mais malgré tout, il marquait un point. Les deux savaient très bien qui venait de remporter cette manche.

Trafalgar.

* * *

 _Merci à vous pour vos reviews encourageantes, je suis désolée du rythme de parution irrégulier et des fautes._

 _En espérant que l'histoire vous plait encore, merci, n'hésitez pas mettre un petit mot. Ca fait plaisir.._


End file.
